


They're Dating?

by Inky_minzy



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_minzy/pseuds/Inky_minzy
Summary: Aloha was unaware his teammates were most likely dating. Army doesn't necessarily care. Mask concludes they're all idiots, but he's wondering if his teammates are dating. Skull really wanted that vanilla cake.





	They're Dating?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just for fun, I thought it was cute, toward the end I kinda had more fun with Aloha/Army because they're my OTP, but I also adore Mask and Skull and thought adding the pair would make it interesting. I hope you enjoy! Sorry I haven't been writing much, exams! I had this in my drafts for the longest time, so I at least wanted to get something out! More to come, I promise!

_ "You're pulling my leg." _

_ "No, I'm not! I saw them together getting ice cream and feeding each other! I'm telling you, they're dating." _

_ Army rolled his eyes, pulling Aloha back down into his seat before he could garner the entirety of the Square's attention. "Stop being loud and only because they'd done that, doesn't mean they're dating. And before you say it, no, just because we do it, doesn't mean it's necessarily a thing couples do! Friends can feed each other." _

_ Aloha huffed and slouched in his chair, "That isn't fair. And I'm telling you, they're dating. They held hands while waiting in line! Then got one cup, Army! ONE CUP." _

_ Cupping his ears with an irritable smile, Army kicked Aloha underneath the table. "Yell one more time and I'll be tempted to shove that straw of yours down your throat." In response Aloha sipped haughtily at his drink, making a point to slurp. Slurping was one of Army's pet peeves. Not taking kindly to this, Army kicked again and was happy to see Aloha's face scrunch up. _

_ "Now then, Aloha." Army began, taking a quiet sip of his own drink. "Everything you've said can, but is most likely not the case." Throwing away his drink and massaging his leg, Aloha scoffed. "You weren't there, cool? You didn't see what I saw. Like those stupid eyes they were making at each other." _

_ Army raised a bemused brow, "Stupid eyes?" _

_ Aloha snorted, "I think Diver called it heart eyes. Since he's seen you thrown plenty my way." Winking, Aloha brought both his legs up on his chair before Army could kick him again. "This is an abusive relationship, I want a divorce!" _

_ "Shut up, I haven't even proposed yet." Army gave in, discarding his empty drink in a nearby waste bin and tugging Aloha up from his chair. "If you're so certain they are, why don't we ask?" _

_ Shaking his head, the pink eyed teen abandoned his seat and settled an arm around his partner's waist. Army content to lean into his side, "First of all, you just don't ask people if they're dating. Secondly, I know they're dating, so what's the point of asking?" _

_ Pinching Aloha's stomach, Army huffed a laugh. "Let's assume they are, what's the big deal?" Aloha looked down at Army incredulously, "What's the big deal? They are our teammates, Army! Shouldn't we all be up to date with what's going on between us?" _

_ Army nuzzled Aloha's shoulder in response, "I suppose. But they might be wanting to keep it to themselves. We weren't all that keen on having everyone know we were together." Aloha grumbled, leaning his cheek on Army's head, "They're dating, ok? Let's go ask them." The orange eyed teen snorted, "You just said we shouldn't-' _

_ "That was a minute ago, now I'm saying we ask!" Pulling Army along, Aloha marched determinedly in search of their teammates. Army admired the Square while being dragged by the hand, yawning when Aloha paused. "Where are they, I swear they were just here!" _

_ Looking around frantically, Aloha was unaware to the couple wondering inside the Galleria. Army cast a look through the clothes shop window, silently having a staring contest with said couple while Aloha tugged him in the opposite direction. The purple teen inside waved Army goodbye while the orange teen laughed and disappeared into the mass of people. _

_ "That was stupid." Droned a voice next to the waving teen, causing his movement to stutter. "Amusing, if not ironic." Shrugged Skull, dropping his arm and looking toward his partner. The cyan teen nodded, "He'll just bother us the next day." _

_ "That he will, and he'll drag Army along. I almost feel bad for him, but I think he likes having Aloha hold his hand." Yawning, Skull leaned heavily into his partner, who grunted but did not complain. _

_ Mask and Skull had gone out that day with no plans whatsoever, just wanting to spend time together even though Mask had argued they could do that at home. Funny because he suggested it first, Skull thought. But when they had stopped for ice cream they noticed a couple not too far from themselves. _

_ "Since when-' Skull chewed on his cone, already having devoured his strawberry ice cream and answered Mask before he could finish. "Three weeks ago, but you kinda chalked it up to them being as close as we were. But then we got together and they officially announced their relationship a week after. I suspect they were long before us though, just secretive, shy, maybe in denial. Army looks the type, Aloha's too prou-' _

_ "Shit, slow down! I'm processing this." Wheezed Mask, snorting down his ice cream, and by snorting, it sounded like he was literally inhaling his mint chocolate ice cream. Skull was above cringing and simply ignored his boyfriend in favour of a second cone. _

_ Waving his arm frantically in the direction of their remaining teammates, Mask eyed Skull incredulously. "They're dating?" Skull nodded, receiving his second cone and guiding Mask away toward the Galleria. "Yes, that's what I said." Added the purple teen oh so helpfully. _

_ Mask chortled, "You're not always right." Skull lowered his bandana, flashing Mask what could be described as a confident smirk before licking his ice cream and immediately hiding his smile with the bandana. "But I'm right." _

_ Disbelieving, Mask crossed his arms behind his head with a crude snide along the lines of, "Fuckin' know it all cute smile." Which Skull thanked him for the compliment, ensuing in a stuttering masked teen. Skull only wished he could see the probable blush on his flustered partner's cheeks. Thankfully he could see Mask's ears colour at the tip. _

_ "What's so unbelievable about Aloha and Army?" Skull chimed, finishing his cone before Mask could even blink. The cyan teen readied a response when they heard a loud exclamation. That was most definitely their loud mouthed, pink tentacled teammate. Mask glanced back to see a familiar beret racing towards them. _

_ "Fuck, I really don't want to look at them, they're disgustingly perfect for each other." The purple eyed teen sighed, "You insulted and complimented them at the same time." Dragging Mask into the nearest clothing shop, watching through the glass as Aloha looked around furiously and pointed in the complete opposite direction of them. "Idiot." Muttered Mask. _

_ Amusingly enough, Army saw them. They froze in place and stared at each other, as if sizing their respective relationships. Army smiled knowingly, Skull offering to wave him off as Aloha dragged his own boyfriend away. _

_ "That was stupid." Mask drawled, slumping exasperatedly when Skull leaned into him. Partially unseen by the public eye, Mask allowed Skull to nuzzle his neck tiredly. "Let's go home, I want that vanilla cake in the fridge."  _

_ Laughing easily enough, Mask pushed Skull away gently and intertwined their hands instead. Tugging lightly in the direction of the exit. "Let's go home then." _

_ They'd exited with hands held, obscured by the crowd, so Mask was proud to admit he wasn't as embarrassed as he was in line. Skull trailed behind, mumbling about the cake he wanted. _

_ "Skull." Mask stopped, turning toward his partner. Blinking back into reality, Skull stared back at Mask questionably. The cyan coloured teen smiled, glancing across the crowd quickly before lifting his mask. _

_ It was rare, but Mask did actually remove his mask at times. On special occasions, such as kissing his boyfriend. _

_ "We're dating." Mask finished, adjusting his mask. _

_ "I knew it!" _

_ "Aloha, shut up!" _

_ Mask froze in place and looked toward the voices. Army stood guiltily while holding Aloha by his shirt like a leash. Waving awkwardly, both teens were witness to how a blush was visible through Mask's mask. _

_ "Why are you here?" Skull inquired nonchalant, playing with Mask's fingers between his. _

_ Aloha snorted, "We were making out when-' _

_ "You're dating?" Wheezed Mask through his embarrassment. _

_ "Rude that you interrupted me, but yes." Aloha laughed, causing Army to be embarrassed such a thing was said in front of the second couple. "I want a divorce." _

_ "Ha, you haven't proposed yet-' _

_ Pink, cyan and purple watched with horror as Army dropped on one knee. "Aloha, will you marry me so I can divorce you?" The orange teen asked dryly. Mask threatened to throw up and Aloha teared up. _

_ Skull nodded, "I'm pretty sure that most declarations of love in a proposal means they're just going to get a divorce later down the line." _

_ "That isn't funny, Skull." Mask wheezed, leaning into Skull for support in his laughing fit. Skull smiled lopsidedly. _

_ Wiping none existent tears from his eyes, Aloha looked down at Army lovingly. "No." Declared the pink teen, swaying happily to one side and the other. Cyan and purple blinked in surprise. _

_ Army stared up at Aloha, "Did you literally say 'no' to my proposal to get married so you wouldn't be at the end of this divorce joke?" _

_ Cyan and purple hummed predictably, that makes more sense. _

_ "Y'know me so well, I love you." _

_ "Fuck off, we're legally married, I'm moving out." _

_ "So mean!" _

_ Whining and clinging to Army, the pink tentacled teen offered to propose marriage and be divorced instead. Army snorted, "Can I just marry you before I throttle you?" _

_ "Kinky." Mask chimed, notifying the couple that him and Skull were still watching the display. Aloha blushed, "Can I be carried home like a bride?" _

_ "Sweety-' _

_ "That's your pity pet name! Don't deny me, carry me!" _

_ "I don't wanna throw my back out this early, I still have to offer piggyback rides to our children-' _

_ Having had enough, Skull proceeded to guide himself and Mask away, knowing that Aloha would carry it for as long as he could until Army gave into him. Which unsurprisingly would happen. _

_ Mask giggled quietly to himself when they sat down in the train, taking off his mask the second time that day to bless Skull with an endearing smile. "They're dating, but they might as well be married. I never want to be them." _

_ Skull chuckled and looked toward Mask, "I guess that spoils my future plans." _

_ "You--!' _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was really weird, right? Kinda started mundane, but toward the end I just had fun with that divorce joke... Because I've had a similar dispute with friends! It's all fun and games until you remind me I'm divorced (I'm the father of said friend group and my wife divorced me.) Thankfully my daughter chose my side, ha, eat it you old bitch-


End file.
